Payback
by Alissa Lee
Summary: Allen was Neah's only relative. What will happen if one day, Allen ended up in the hospital and might not wake up anymore? Besides, it was all Neah's fault that his nephew were attacked. no yaoi. 1st fanfiction i wrote. enjoy
1. Prologue

Prologue

A motionless body of a 15-years old teenager lying on the bed of the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) brought sorrow to his uncle, Neah Walker, who was doubting his own hearing and sights. He couldn't believe it when the hospital contacted him, informing him what had happened to his nephew, Allen Walker. He had been telling himself that the hospital made a mistake and contacted the wrong family member about this sickening and shocking news. However, his hope was torn into millions of pieces when he saw the information of the victim.

"It can't be him…" he muttered to himself, believing that his sights were creating illusions on him. He stared at the clipboard that a nurse was writing something on it.

Name : Allen Walker  
Age : 15  
Gender : Male  
Condition : Stable  
(A/N = I just made that out. I never see one of those papers clipped near the bed post in hospital before)

_This must be a mistake! That's it, it must be someone else that somehow share the same name as Allen._ He slowly reached out his hand to rise the curtains before him. Panic overcome his being as the curtains revealed the face of the patient. The fear he was trying so hard not to believe in slowly flowed into him as he stared at the white hair teenager lying on the bed. Allen Walker was lying there, chest rising as he breath, the only evidence that showed that he was still alive. He looked just like a dead person with that pale skin of his.

Seconds later, the silence of the room was replaced by shouting, screaming and grieving by Neah.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thx for reading~! **__**hope u guys like d story. **_

_**sorry for my lousy grammar...-eng is nt my 1st language...=^=-**_


	2. Chap 1 Reason

Chapter 1 - Reason

"H-How is his condition?" Neah asked in a broken voice, a clear evidence that he had screamed his lungs out in the previous incident. The doctor sighed heavily, "His head was hit by something really hard, causing damage to his brain. Therefore…is caused him to suffer a coma…" the doctor replied with a sad expression. Neah's eyes widen in shock as he took in the doctor's words.

He walked back to the ward where Allen was resting. He dragged a chair and settled it down beside the bed. He stared at Allen with a mixed up emotions - anger, fear and sadness. The newly made scar on the left side of Allen's face was in the shape of a upside-down pentacle, going all the way down, passing through his eye and ended in a curve-like motion in the end.

Neah knew that pattern well.  
The same pattern from the letters he had been receiving from an unknown man.

_**It's been a while, Neah. **_  
_**I will not forgive you for what you did to my father back then. **_  
_**You will pay the price for killing my father. **_

_**Leverrier.**_

Those were written on those letters.  
He had no idea who was Leverrier.  
Killed his father?  
Neah killed a lot of people back then, who might this 'Leverrier' be?

He was lost in his thoughts and a 'click' from the door interrupted him. Turning to the door, he saw Allen's best friend, Lavi standing there, eyes widening when he saw Allen's condition. Just when Lavi noticed Neah, he froze.

"I'm sorry."

Lavi said as he hung his head down with regrets.  
Neah walked up closer to Lavi, giving out his devil aura in the process.

"Why are apologizing?" Neah asked as he glared at his nephew's best friend.  
"I…I brought Allen to see Leverrier."  
"See who?"  
"Leverrier."  
"And who might that be?"

Lavi brought a photo out from his pocket, handing it over to Neah.  
"Him." he said as he pointed at the man in the picture.  
Neah's eyes widen in shocked as he took in the man's appearance.  
_This man… no way, it can't be him…_  
"How did you know about him?" he asked Lavi.  
"H-He found us and took Allen with him, saying that he wanted Allen to give you something. He wanted Allen to go alone with him. I…I never thought he will do this to Allen…" Lavi told Neah the whole situation from A to Z. His eyes were tearing up but he tried his best not to.

Neah stayed silent.  
"…Why did you let Allen went alone?"  
_How could he let Allen go alone with that man when he knew that Allen is really fragile?_  
_How could he?!_  
_Was he trying to kill Allen?_  
Neah's anger rose as time pass.  
Lavi still kept his mouth shut even after Neah asked him why did he let Allen go alone.  
Anger overtook Neah's emotion as he stomp out of the ward, leaving Lavi and Allen behind.

Neah drove in a very high speed on the road, earning honks from cars. But he ignored them. His memories about that night was still fresh in his mind.

_**"I'll never forgive you! I'll make you pay for this!"**_  
Those words, spoken by young Leverrier years ago, kept on repeating in his mind like a mantra. He stepped hardly at the brake, stopping the car. "DAMN IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, blaming himself for his nephew's injuries. The reason why Allen was injured was because of Neah's past after all. His memories brought him back to what happened back then.

Author's Note

here's chap 1. enjoy~

sorry for the lousy grammar...


	3. Chap 2 Flashback

**Chapter 2 - Flashback**

"Hey, Neah, what took you so long?" a guy with short black hair asked him.  
"Babysitting again?" another guy, with long blonde hair said.

They both then laughed at their own jokes, hands pressing against their stomach as they laughed like it was the best joke ever. Neah was annoyed by them.

"So, why did the earl want me here? I quit the gang two days ago." Neah said to them. He really want to go back home, spending his time with his nephew. He couldn't trust Allen to be alone. Especially, when Allen lost Mana.

"Indeed, you quit the gang. However, you are still my best man to complete a certain job."  
The trio turned their heads towards the newcomer.  
"Earl." they bowed their head in respect as they greeted the newcomer.

"Neah, just this once. Get the money back from this bastard…" the earl showed Neah the man in a photo he took out from his pocket, "… and I won't bother you anymore." he continued. Neah sighed.

"As much as I want to help you, I still have to decl-"  
"He has the proof." the earl cut his speech.  
"…What?" Neah asked in disbelieve.  
"I said, he has the proof that you killed someone. You won't get to spend your time with your nephew anymore if he showed those proofs to the police."

Panic and guilty rose inside of Neah.

"He'll showed it to the police by tomorrow morning. Finish him off before it's too late." The earl continued.

Neah remained silent.

"I know you hate this killing job. But, only the dead can't keep secrets. Or, do you rather Allen learns the truth about you being a murderer?" The earl patted Neah's shoulder.

**-page break-**

He did it.  
He killed the man and took the money from him.  
He done his job.  
Why can't he felt relieved?  
Allen won't know about him murdering someone if this man died.  
So why was he, the merciless killer, felt guilty as he killed the man?  
Just when he tried to escape, a young figure caught his attention.

"…Dad…?" the little boy slowly walked toward his father and knelt down.  
"Dad, wake up…Don't sleep here. You'll catch a cold, dad…." the boy continued to try and wake his father up. (A/N-I'm making Leverrier the good boy here….=.=…I should made him the bad one…)  
"I'm sorry, kid…" Neah muttered as he quickly flee the house.

**-another page break-**

"Very well, Neah." The earl clapped his hands as he praised his ex-best man of the gang.  
"You had my words, Neah. I won't bother you anymore." The earl said to Neah as he guided Neah to the exit.

"YOU MURDERER!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned their heads toward the source of the sound and Neah froze. It was the little boy. "YOU MURDERER! YOU MURDERER! I, LEVERRIER, WILL REVENGE FOR MY FATHER!" the little boy shouted and lunged himself towards Neah. The earl ordered his men to stop the kid while creating chance to let Neah flee the scene.

"I'll never forgive you! I'll make you pay for this!" he heard the boy's last word as he dashed out of his house. He mentally prayed to god, hoping his nephew will be free from all the sins Neah had done.

But, his prayers were in vain.

God ignored his prayers and now, his nephew have to suffer in his place.

_**Author's note**_

_**thank u guys soooooooo much 4 d watch n review~~~ tat makes me soooo happy~~~  
**_

_**hope u guys enjoy tis chapter 2~**_

_**once again, sorry for my lousy grammar...  
**_


	4. Chap 3 The End

**Chapter 3 - The End**

The night was colder than usual.  
Or was it always that cold?  
Was it why it felt colder because Allen was not there with him?  
Neah closed his eyes as he breathed out heavily.

He drove to the place he tried to avoid for years, the place he killed young Leverrier's father.

The door squeaked as he pushed open the door. Everything was still the same as the past.  
The only thing that was different was the presence of dust in the room. Neah walked to a certain spot in the room and knelt down, fingers running against the cold floor.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered softly, knowing that no one could hear him.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room. Neah turned around and saw Leverrier standing at the door, staring at him with deathly eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Leverrier repeated what Neah said. "Is that all you can say?" he continued as he stepped into the room, eyes fixed on Neah's golden eyes.

"…"  
Neah remained silent, earning a smirk from Leverrier.

"How do you like the 'gift' I sent to you?"

Knowing what Leverrier meant, Neah glared at Leverrier.

"Leave Allen alone. I'll pay you back what I owned you."  
"Pay me back? How?" Leverrier laughed.  
"…With my life."

Neah took out a pocket knife and stood up, facing Leverrier.

"You can't be serious…" Leverrier said as he slowly reached for the door.

Neah ignored his actions and brought the knife near his own neck, and slit his throat.  
Blood gushing out from his neck.

_It's okay. _  
_Allen will be safe as long as I die._  
_For all the sins I did, oh Lord, have mercy._  
_For this will be my payback…_

_**A/N :**_

_**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH 4 D REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**_

_**GASP, SOOOOOOOOO MANY FOLLOWERS (for me it is a lot...)~~~~~~~~~ X3**_

_**Okay, this is d last chap 4 this story.**_

_**i think i kinda rushed on tis...**_

_**anyway, enjoy tis chapter. **_

_**i'll post d prologue of another story i wrote (NOTE : IS NT A FANFICTION!), "Untitled" on d next chapter.**_


End file.
